Book 9 - Chapter 16-edited
Ch 16 Gone Fishing Har-Hi never cared much for sitting. When Battlestations was sounded, he could find his seat in a second. Standing was not really a Dai specific habit, as there were seats in Dai Command rooms (Dai did not call it bridge), it was more a personal habit than anything else. The ship was sitting on a Duro-Crete pad and underwater on a Thauran world called Deep Blue . The main viewer was raised and thus allowed a direct view into the bluish surroundings. Fish like creatures of various sizes did dart into view every now and then. Not far from the landing pad was the mostly transparent dome of Fathom-Dwell , the biggest of the three cities on this world. All of them under the surface of the planet-spanning ocean. There was an above water landing platform, but it was not big enough to hold more than one space ship of Tigershark size. Shea , Narth and several others of the crew had left the ship and used a Landing Tank, just like a submarine to pinpoint the exact location of these mysterious pressure manipulator things. The captain had just left the ship to meet with the planet manager . She had taken a Thauran science ensign with her. While the Ypeherix problem was the official and prime reason for the Tigershark's presence, there was a Thauran mystery that involved the mother of that Ensign that was the other reason. Elfi said. "Incoming transmission from Engine 444 , Sir." Har-Hi turned to move more into the center of the bridge, as the main viewer lowered and displayed the logo of the Union Fire Department . He gave Elfi a nod and tugged his Uniform top. The logo was replaced by an apparently quite tall human male that looked as if he just stepped out of a hero virtu show. He was wearing the dark blue, red accented uniform of his service. Even for a society with Auto Dressers and being used to perfect uniforms and appearances, this man somehow took it to another level of immaculate perfection. "Good Sixth hour , Citizen." The man said, "I am Battalion Chief Michael Englyst of the 12th section Region 19 . I am sorry for the delay in our arrival, but this section does not have its own firehouse yet." "I am surprised about your quick arrival," Har-Hi responded. "I am Lt.Commander Hi of the USS Tigershark . I must confess I know little about the Fire Department or what the word Fire represents in regard to the service you represent." The immaculate Battalion Chief had an open face and said. "It is certainly confusing to many, especially to a Dai who never had planets and dwellings that could burn. It is a distinct Terran term I think and confused the Ult to no end, but it is what our service has been called for 1500 years." He pointed at the logo emblem on his left sleeve. "Even our logo features a Terran tool called a fire ax , something no one really associates with anything nowadays. Maybe emergency management and civil defense would be less confusing." "That explains it then," Har-Hi said and continued. "You know why you are here?" "Not in great detail. We received a briefing only a few weeks ago, regarding these Ypeherix devices and it raised more questions than answers, My orders are to assist you guys. Learn as much as possible about these things and develop new response methods geared towards that menace." A Klack also wearing the uniform of a Union Fire Fighter , stepped into view. "I am Captain K'Tikku of the 444. We did receive a brand new piece of equipment that has been put together in great haste for this mission. It's called a Crust Diver and we hope it will be useful." "I am sure it will. I have you patched through to our Chief Science Officer right away." The firefighters thanked him and Elfi effected the comm link transfer. Har-Hi wanted to sit down to access a field screen and learn more about the Union Fire Department when he stopped in mid-move. "Mr. Meeze , this is the Command chair !" "Sooz? Captinz lefz anz zee saiz to Meeze finz an empty seatz. Youze noz uzing iz." The worm wiggled his body. "Meeze likez zis." --""-- The city under the transparent dome was as modern and clean as any Union city. According to the information, I had consumed before stepping onto the slide belt inside the flex tunnel attached to our side airlock, this city was home to about 500,000 inhabitants. The belt had carried me and the Thauran ensign across the submerged landing field and past the dome rim. Where we were checked by Spaceport authority security. This place was not a military installation and we were subject to all regulations. The checks were professional and efficient. That everyone we encountered was Thaurans , actually no surprise as this was a Thauran world. What did surprise me was the lack of the famous Thauran attitude so far. The customs officer was polite and scanned both my CITI and MITI and then looked at a readout and said. "Hygiene scans complete, Captain Olafson . No harmful organisms detected. You and Ensign Sobur are cleared for entry." I thanked the officer and said. "Would you be able to direct me to the Planet Manager's office?" "Most certainly, Ma'am but his excellency Maro Maresan is waiting for you behind the security barriers, I am sure he will have transportation arranged." Again I was pleasantly surprised about the professional friendliness of the Thauran customs officer. Sylia Sobur , the science ensign who despite all my efforts to make her feel comfortable seemingly intimidated by me, apparently guessed my thoughts and said. "These are commoners, captain. They do not belong to a noble family. It makes all the difference." I acknowledged her with a nod but had to direct my attention to the middle-aged Thauran with an apparent slight overweight system. The man wore an elaborately embroidered suit and was accompanied by five very official looking individuals, three men, and two females. He stepped forward as we passed through the security barrier. "Welcome to Fathom-Dwell and Deep Blue, Captain Olafson. I am Maro Maresan." I was in uniform represented the fleet, and I knew he was a retired fleet officer, I saluted him and returned his greeting in a crisp military way. "Thank you, your Excellency." He pointed at his entourage. "These are department administrators we are very concerned about that infestation." One of the men, who had exactly the facial expression and the attitude I expected. "You will immediately brief us, female. This is not some worthless Union world but a Thauran one. After that, I expect you to go back and do whatever the Fire Department tells you, understood?" The baron's son made an apologetic face towards me and said to that man. "You disrespect a Union Fleet officer one more time and you go swimming without a suit." The man huffed. "Your Excellency, she is not Thauran. She must..." "And I was not kidding, Duke Merber . Remove yourself and prepare to be transferred, one more word and you will find out just how serious I am." The man snorted, was however not brave enough to find out and left. The planet governor said with a sad smile. "I am so sorry, Captain. I am trying hard to stomp out that old crusted obnoxious behavior I myself was guilty off before I joined the Union Navy ." "A few years ago, I would have been offended, your Excellency but I too made mistakes and pre-judged people." He motioned to an open indoor flyer and said. "You and the Ensign are of course guests of honor. I ordered a banquet and official reception." "Sir that is hardly necessary. I just came to inform you about our mission and then ask a few questions on behalf of my science officer, Ensign Sobur." "But of course it is necessary, dear Captain Olafson. It is the first time since this planet was colonized, that a vessel of the Union Fleet has made planetfall. It will serve well, reminding everyone that we are indeed not just Thauran, but Union." --""-- Lumis was right behind Ciferus as they stepped through the Nexus portal with the intention to reach a world called Sin 4. Both of them stepped out of the portal field. This nexus chamber looked just like any other nexus chamber, semi-spherical with a trans-spatial portal field generator in its center. The chamber was part of a natural cave. Both of them stepped outside and immediately noticed the signs of a fight. Lots of displaced debris and partial molten and now solidified rock. The plane they were on showed no sign of life. There was an old tired red sun in the sky. It was bitter cold. Lumis said. "This is Sin 4?" Ciferus rubbed his chin. "No this is not Sin 4. We should have emerged deep underground and the planet is full of life and activity. We are not even in the right Star Spiral." "Why have you brought us here? Let us go back and find the right Nexus point." Just as he said it, he noticed the gauntlet and the tattered cape. The gauntlet and the cape were those of a light knight, it was the mantle of Zophim. Even partially covered by rubble, he instantly recognized the distinct seal on the cape, He forgot about Ciferus and started to dig. He threw boulders and rocks weighing many tons effortless aside and sure enough he uncovered the mostly naked and dried our cadaver of one of his most formidable and favorite knights. This was indeed the remains of Zophim, someone had driven something sharp right through the eyeslit of Zophim's helmet, through the skull of his friend and out the back. As much as he was searching he could not find the rest of the armor or the sword." Only now did he remember being in the company of Ciferus. The Nether world ruler stood by the cave entrance. "The Nexus on planet Sin 4 cannot be reached. What is deemed impossible has apparently occurred. Someone or something has shut down that Nexus point." Ciferus jumped on a larger boulder and assumed a crouching position, resting his underarms on his knees. "Friend of yours?" "These are the remains of my beloved Zophim, a stalwart and bastion of strength and righteousness among the Knights of Light. He was an immortal and yet someone ended his life." Ciferus looked around, he didn't go without a fight. Lumis wondered why the old Nexus network was bringing them here, instead of the desired location. While his associate claimed the actual destination was blocked somehow, he still wondered why they were transported to this place. A place where one of his knights was slain. Could the entity that did the foul deed be still near? Lumnis noticed that Ciferus had the same thoughts. The Nether World ruler scanned the lifeless landscape, while his voice was not as confident as usual. "What chance brought us here, I do not know, but it might still be here." Neither one of them could detect anything, yet a human female figure shrouded in a dark green cape with the hood drawn deep stepped from around a concealing and sizeable boulder. "No, the hero that slew one of thy arrogant servants is no longer here." Lumis lashed out, threw a bolt of energy right at the hooded woman, but all he did was split the boulder behind her, she still stood there unaffected, a projection of some kind. The woman seemed amused. "Ah yes, that was expected." "Who are you?" Asked Ciferus. "I am known as Verðandi." "Did you slay my knight?" Lumis asked. "Your mighty knight was slain by a mere mortal. Not that the word mere really applies, the warrior that slew that arrogant extension of yourself did so by great courage and disregard to his own safety." "A mortal? You lie! No mere mortal can overcome a champion of mine!" "Yet here he lies, with a pierced skull. Oh, Lumis you are so blind. Your mistress stole from us and your other servant did not listen." Ciferus nodded. "Of course, you are one of the Norns, entities of the Spirit of the Universe. It was you who guarded, perhaps even created the WEAPON. It was Crea who stole it, is that not so?" "Yes, Ciferus it is. I too seek the WEAPON, but not for the reasons you do. It must be returned. I wanted you to see this. I want to warn you as this is my task since everything began." Lumis crossed his arms. "Then go back old hag. Let true Gods take care of this. It is apparent that Crea had no problem to take from you what she wanted." This time the woman laughed. "You are not a God, little Lumis. If your Crea would be all that you want her to be, why did she not hold onto what she stole? Why is she relying on you of all beings to confront someone who will be a god by all definitions known?" Ciferus jumped down from his perch. "What are you saying, Norn? We will find the WEAPON and slay the Dark One again." "The Dark One was not slain the first time. He was ambushed by a host of entities so much more potent than you. You know what occurred." Ciferus nodded. "Indeed I do, it is a spark of hope that this WEAPON can postpone or prevent what I fear will occur. This fool I am with is ignorant but he is not impotent." "I am Verðandi and my task is to warn and thus I fulfill my task. Proceed to that Star Spiral and enter the realm that is known as the Union, and know that it was a mortal warrior of that Union that slew your knight." "The passage is blocked," Ciferus said. "Go to another Nexus. The mountains of N'Ger conceal such a Nexus point." The woman faded into a wisp of vapor that dissipated fast. Ciferus and Lumius used the Nexus as suggested. --""-- We had taken a short flier ride to a central positioned building where I was told we would have a meeting with the local news people and an official reception. This was certainly a departure from our previous missions. The planet governor had taken us to a plush lounge and we were offered drinks. I decided to test the waters so to speak. My companion Sylia was the actual reason I decided to come here. That we found Ypeherix things was not completely unexpected of course. "Your Excellency, I have a rather unusual question that has nothing to do with the Ypeherix situation." He turned fully towards me. "Don't stop there, Captain. Just ask your question." "Well it concerns Ensign Sobur's mother. She was declared dead several years ago, yet a recent GalNet message of her mother originated from here." I was not a telepath, but I was certain the planet governors face was an open question mark, making me almost certain he never heard of this before. I encouraged Sylia to tell her story and I provided the man with a copy of the actual message. He had found a seat and watched the recording twice and then he said. "It certainly seems to be a strange mystery. I am Thauran by birth, I am of an old noble family but I am also a Union Citizen and even though I am retired now, I am still an officer." He paused and looked at Sylia. "There is still a lot of the very old Thauran buried deep into our society. The rightful exposure of that crook we had as an emperor and the fall of several houses, cleansed much but I am afraid not everything." The Baron's son tugged at his pant legs as he got up and extended his hand to her. "I am a Union citizen first, forget about the noble titles. I am Maro, and you have my full support in this. I too want to know what this is all about." --""-- Baran had been a senior official in the planet administration for a very long time. He had been in charge when Maro Maresan was still too young to shave, He had been in charge when the son of Baron Mersen found it necessary to run off and play soldier in that Union Fleet, instead of consuming his duties as a Maresan. Baran was in charge of everything for over eighty years. It was not all that long ago when the old Baron, now well over a hundred years old welcomed his son and put him in charge over Deep Blue. "Good old Baran," He said."I am sure you will be a valuable aid to my son." An aid! After so many years, an aide! He stood in the background, displaying a benevolent smile and watched. Sarak Sobur his true master, a man officially declared dead predicted the Tigershark would come, but now that she was here, what was the next step? There was no information regarding the ship's capabilities. Only a few Thaurans he knew about that remained in the Union fleet were willing to share classified information. Tamara Taros had shared personnel information, information she obtained while she was the security chief of Christmas Base, but she had no access to technical information regarding the ship that was now sitting outside the city. It was listed as a long-range shuttle of all things, but even a five-year-old pre-schooler seeing that ship knew this was not a shuttle. Baran and his superior did not really believe the personnel records anyway. They were as phony and false as the long range shuttle designation for what had landed. The princess of the Saran empire was the first clue in his opinion regarding that. Even to Thauran nobles, the Saran aristocrats were far beyond mere commoners and in terms of power and influence beyond even Rene Thauran and all Thauran emperors. Such a princess would never serve as a mere communications officer, what a ridiculous idea. He was Thauran and of old stock. He and his family worshiped an illegal sect for centuries, but he was a Union citizen as well. He had traveled beyond Thauran worlds, he attended planet governor conferences, before that upstart was placed in charge. There was only one organization within the fleet that could designate something new and dangerous as a Long Range Shuttle and a simple communications officer as Saran princess, and that was NAVINT. He almost lost his painted on grin and suppressed a snort in the very last moment, not to mention the rest of this personnel file. Tamara was blinded by her own imagined self-importance, that was certain. The file she handed to the Kermac was a NAVINT construct. Baran wondered if Sarak had contemplated all this, or if they had made NAVINT aware of what was going on? --""-- Sarak and the Old Saresii were still on Shale Blue, but they were in close contact with their assets at Deep Blue. The older brother of Sylia just closed the secure GalNet connection and got up to face the terrifying form of the Necro King himelf. "The Olafson has taken the bait, he is at Deep Blue right now, our brother reports that this Olafson brought my sister along and openly asked Viscount Maro, the useless son of Baron Mersen for help." "Then bring this human in front of me, so I can ascertain what he knows about the Dark One's essence." "This must be done subtle and will take time. This Olafson appears to be the CO of a Union ship that is way more than just a Long Range Shuttle as it was originally reported." "The Necros are in pursuit of this power since the very first Necro King, I want this Olafson now! Our research concludes that he is a core element in this." "I will obey, but openly abducting a Union Fleet CO will open a floodgate of Union trouble. The Olafson has my sister along. she is the last one of my family I have not been able to examine. She has the key of Rene, the knowledge about Thauran Vampires. Thaurans that unraveled the true secret of immortality." "I allowed your family to join my circle and rise to prominence because of this Thauran secret, but what are the secrets of an insignificant tribe of insignificant humans compared to the cosmic powers of the Antiforce? This Union is but a shadow that will fade like everything that came before." "Yet you fled from the catacombs of Sin 4, the Union is not impotent. Their PSI Corps now swelled with Narth and Coven agents. I am your servant because I see value in our partnership, but don't dismiss me as insignificant. Heed my warning and let us proceed with my plan." The Necro King and his predecessors awaiting the chance to finally access power of truly cosmic proportion did not heed the Thauran's advice. --""-- The reception was a pompous affair in my opinion and saw me in my Dress A uniform. One that I had not worn since the Crustal Ball. Well, technically I had not worn it ever as this was the first time I was wearing the female version. Har-Hi, Shea, Narth and several of my senior officers had joined me. I was glad, Shea was taking the lead in the questions the local media had regarding the Ypeherix. It bugged me deeply that I did not know more about it. The scientific part of it, how these pressure manipulators worked and the fact that they had been dormant in the crust for perhaps million of years was not the reason for me feeling inadequate. It was the fact that we had not yet figured out why or ran into any of these walking mushrooms. Now that I had my ship and all its resources available, we had not met any member of the Ypeherix. It also seemed that the Union had reduced the importance of this issue. Maybe that would change again, as we now had evidence of their constructs in the crust of a Union world. My geeks were all excited to work with the Union Fire Department, and I had to agree they appeared to be top of the notch professionals. They, so I understood took the Ypeherix issue very serious. Shea contemplated the fact, that these Pressure manipulators were introduced into the planet's crust perhaps millions of years ago, as she and Narth examined their movement paths or something like that closer. That we actually had something like a press conference and that Shea, Narth and the rest of my science department could use GalNet to consult and meet with other experts was new grounds for us for sure. My argument that this was not really something the Tigershark was meant to do, was dispelled by a very pleased call from McElligott. "I hear you, Captain Olafson." He said after I delivered my report and mentioned that the Ypeherix issue was not addressed and dealt with in the way I felt it should have been. He said. "Your Science Department did not only develop a way to scan for these things, but they are also now working with the Union Fire Department on methods to remove them from other infected worlds. While they are doing this, they gather scientific information. It might not be a clandestine mission where you can shine, shock the daylights out of me and add previous enemies to out illustrious Union, but for once I know where you are, the reports are just as I like them, without any surprise component." "Sir," I responded." aren't we supposed to do more about the Ypeherix?" "Girl, we do exactly what we need to do. According to our information, this started with the Seeders or the Earlies. Sentient entities that have been active billions of years ago. We know next to nothing about them. We found these Ypeherix things in the Spinward sector with over ninety percent of unknown and unexplored space. As long as there is no shooting war against entities we know next to nothing about, our best approach is exactly the one we are taking and let the scientists figure things out." He stuffed his ever present pipe and added. "The reason you and every Union ship has a science department is exactly for this reason. If you recall your academy time you will remember that this one of our fleets core mission." Before he terminated the connection he mentioned that he might even come by and check officially on our progress." I did not tell him about the other reason, of course, it was a mystery all right but only to me and a Thauran ensign of mine. Maro Maresan, the planet manager was a surprisingly pleasant Thauran dispelling my last reservations and gave attest to my core belief that it was the merits or flaws of an individual and neither origin or species that should be the base of any judgment. In my relatively short career, I met a Kermac that was imprisoned just like me in the slave pens of Alvor's Cove. I met Thaurans who were the worst scum in my opinion, but also Thaurans who were trusted with the maintenance of Translocators aboard the Devastator. I had Thaurans in my crew and I trusted them just like any other member. There were Neo Vikings, members of my own species that wanted me dead and thought of me worse than the lowest of the Low men. With all these deep thoughts, I got up from my seat at the captain's office and stepped closer to the view port and watched the waves splash against the transparent barrier The ocean was not very deep, three hundred meters at where our landing gear touched the duro crete of the landing field. And since the Tigershark measured 402 meters from keel to top, the bridge and the command deck was just at the water surface level, while a significant part of the aft was well above it. This was a Union world and since my science department was busy for the foreseeable future, I had given shore leave privileges to everyone. Those on duty were to rotate with those off duty. The city was not the biggest in terms of Union cities but it was still a sizeable and well-developed settlement. The bridge was staffed only by the watch officer that held the Conn, and a Communications specialist. Deep Blue was not a fleet installation and thus lacked military GalCom and that was the reason for this. As I stepped out of my office, Har-Hi intercepted me. "You know this is a water world and the ocean water is chemically not very different from the water found on Nilfeheim." "I was actually contemplating a swim." "Why don't you? According to Narth, we are here for at least five more days. The Fire department is sending another engine with another experimental piece of equipment. A piece our geeks designed if I understand it correctly." I sighed. "Yes I know, Shea tried to explain what they call the Mole Trap. Some sort of system that can trap and remove these things. Removing them without the need for Psionic talents like we have." He nodded. "Yes, Circuit and Warner are all excited and tried to explain it to me. It's just a vehicle to me but well I am a warrior at heart, not an engineer." He motioned to the Command Chair. "I am not a big fan of water, so I keep watch. Go, enjoy yourself." --""-- Naramir Suppor no longer looked like he once did, and he had legally changed his name taking the name of his mother. Swybin was more vane like that, he had opted for a Bioflex mask, and his name had been changed as well. Neither of the two knew of each other growing up. Naramir was the son of a failing noble house while Swybin was now the official head of the house of Swybar. The conviction of his father as a traitor, his faked execution and eventual demise after a career as a pirate under the name Red Dragon, did not diminish the Swybar family fortune. The prosecution and execution of Admiral Swybar were handled by the fleet. Who had no jurisdiction over the civilian family, this and the fact that Fleet administration went out of its way to keep the whole scandal as much out of the public eye as possible, meant that no one really looked at the Swybars. That the actual execution was faked and that his father became a pirate was something the general public was never told. He only found out about it, when he received a letter of his father and he had sporadic contact with him until all communications ceased and Union news media reported the death of the pirate Red Dragon. It was Trevor Taros contacting them regarding Eric Olafson and offering both a chance for revenge. Both of them jumped at that chance, there was nothing either of them desired more. They knew each other for less than a month really, and Swybin's, even for Thauran standards over blown ego, didn't really like Naramir. As a matter of fact, he didn't like Trevor. Right now they were helping him to get revenge, but it was he who would kill the Neo Viking and no one else. He didn't even like the body odor of the other Thauran and found it offensive that the other man forgot to use some sort of body wash before joining him in this small craft. "Are you sure he will go swimming? It sounds lunatic to me, to be honest." "I guarantee it. He had spent every free moment in the pools of the Devi. And he is a she now, don't forget that." Swybin actually spent very little time with Eric Olafson and knew very little, but he had spent a considerable amount of credits on private detectives. Not that they found out much, but they confirmed what the other Thauran claimed. Eric was now living as a female. He had been seen as such during his last visit to Nilfeheim. A guy called Yngve Lofdahl, was identified by his detectives as the best friend of Eric and freely spilled everything he knew about Eric. While he could not rely on very much personal knowledge, he had to leave Camp Idylic even before Basic Training really started; he collected every bit of the little info that was available and studied it with unrivaled intensity. Yes, of course, Eric or Erica as he called himself now would eventually come out to swim. Naramir did not have the best of opinions regarding Lord Swybin. He knew the man only about four standard weeks, ever since Trevor Taros had summoned him to Shallow Blue. While there was the burning hate towards the Olafson they shared, there was little else they seemed to have in common. Swybin did not let a chance get by without pointing out just how rich and important the Swybars were and in the same breath, never failed to mention just how unimportant and poor the Suppors really were. Naramir kept his sharp tongue in check. He was indeed just a Suppor, but he not only met Trevor Taros but Sarak Sobur who was directly related to the Thauran family. If that was not all, through Sarak he became exposed to the Necros and only a few days ago met the Necro King himself. That mystical, immortal god like being promised him a place higher than that of Sarak. He Naramir Suppor was soon much more than a mere Thauran, but the right-hand man of a God. Naramir heard the stupid question of Swybin, of course, Erica would come out to swim. That is what she did on Maritime right after defeating Master Milieu. That what he did every time they had free time and the Wolfcraft simulators were occupied. Olafson was showing off in swim class too. And just as he was thinking that. There at the bottom of the really unusual looking Union vessel, a tiny looking human shape emerged. He used his dedicated optics and zoomed in. Wearing a tight wet suit, trailing a mess of blonde hair and using fishlike fins on her feet to propel her, a woman holding some kind of harpoon thing. He almost hit his companion. "There she is, that must be the Olafson." Swybin alerted not only by Naramir but by the sensors of the craft also focused on the swimmer and nodded. "Yes, that is Erica Olafson. Facial recognition verifies it." Naramir grabbed the controls of the craft, engaged the silent drive to follow the swimmer. Swybin said. "Keep your distance and let us observe." Naramir snorted and increased speed. "I have instructions of a god. I am sick and tired of you anyway." Naramir activated his little paralysator sending arrogant Swybin into dreamland. The Neuro Shocker he aimed at the unsuspecting swimmer was a much more painful option to disable someone, and he was certain Erica would not end up in dreamland. --""-- Yvonne, the most advanced android in the known universe stalked silently into the spacious office of her boss and owner, despite her five-inch stiletto heels. She was the only sentient being able to do so unannounced, not even Linda the wife of Rex Schwartz. Of course, Linda would say she could, but there were countless systems keeping a close watch on her and everyone in his inner circle. One of these systems was Yvonne. There was a special AI and a dedicated team of security experts solely occupied protecting members of the Schwartz family. Rex Schwartz, one of the most powerful men in the known universe, raised his head. Yvonne only came in like this if she had information that was of utmost importance. "Go right ahead, Yvonne." "It concerns the Necro King and Sarak. As you know we are monitoring these entities as part of the Abbadon research, it seems that they have set a trap for Captain Olafson, your future son or perhaps daughter in law. Rex closed the field screen with earning reports of a small division and focused on his assistant. "Why would they want to stir up the worst hornet's nest there is, namely the Union Fleet to get their hands on Erica?" "The secure GalNet transmissions of these men suggest that they see Erica as a key to the Dark One." Rex leaned back. "All my sources indicate that this is indeed the time, this prime entity returns to this realm of reality. This is the true power, I too desire to control. This is the entity, the Guardian created us, Immortals. Now it seems my future Son...I mean daughter in law is connected." He kept musing, Yvonne did not detect a question or instruction and remained silent. "Larthop, the self-declared First Son of Darkness died, believing this Olafson has a connection. The coven invited him, where no man has ever been. The Narth place utmost importance to him. They traveled to Richter base to save his life...and I am confident that it was not just any Narth. Rex stapled his fingers. "Is there a danger to my daughter?" "There is a conceivable threat. She is researching the Xpherix problem and we are certain the Necro King is behind their activity. There is a 14 percent chance of direct intervention into her scientific work because there is a 98 percent chance she will connect the dots and discover what this is all about." "Explain the 14 percent." "In her favor are the facts that she is with the Narth, the Xon Nul prince and other very formidable individuals who will protect her. The negative factors include the unpredictable nature of the Necro King." "Be so kind and summon our new Seenian friend, we must secure the prophecy text. I need to know if that Olafson just might become what is foretold." Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson